


Antidote

by cherrylove



Series: Missteps and Make-ups [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes caught curly black hair and the distinct grey eyes belonging to Jon Snow. The breath caught in her chest and she felt nervous tingles in her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of sorts to Poison

It’d been almost two years since Sansa Stark cheated on her fiancé with Jon Snow, effectively ending her engagement to Margaery. Margaery ended up moving to London full time to finish her degree at Cambridge and Jon gave Sansa the cold shoulder whenever they saw each other on campus. She graduated shortly after that night and she didn’t see either of them for a very long time.

She buried herself in her new job as an editor and writing her own novel. She helped her mother get her younger brother, Rickon, back and forth from school and lacrosse practice. She started spending time with Arya when her sister wasn’t training for the World Cup with the Women’s National Team. She found as many distractions as she could to take her mind off of the ginormous shit pile she’d made of her life in just one short night.

The hardest part of the fallout for Sansa was losing the friend she’d rediscovered in Jon and the friend she’d had for so long in Margaery. She wanted to go back and change it all, but she couldn’t. Nothing she could do would change what she did. She couldn’t change the way she hurt either of them.

She couldn’t change any of it so the only thing she could really do was keep on going and moving and living her life; hoping for a chance one day to apologize for the hurt she caused  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sansa tugged her grey hat down over her ears as she stepped out of the coffee shop and back onto the snowy sidewalks. She turned to walk back to the publishing office she’d gotten a job at straight after graduation. Her eyes caught curly black hair and the distinct grey eyes belonging to Jon Snow. The breath caught in her chest and she felt nervous tingles in her fingers. She was frozen in place and watching him as he moved closer and closer to her. Just as he passed by her she called his name. She turned around and he did too, their eyes meeting.

“Sansa?” he asked, disbelief in his voice.

She nodded, “Yeah. How…how have you been?”

He paused and she watched as he considered his response. She looked at him and traced the changes in his face. His beard was more filled out and he had a scar running through his eyebrow. He was just as handsome as ever, if not more so.

“I’ve been okay. Mostly teaching and writing a couple papers for academic journals,” he told her, “How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing okay. Working hard and helping Mama with the boys,” Sansa told him. “One of my authors is releasing a new book next month so it’s been busy.”

Jon nodded, “I imagine it has been.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and she shuffled her feet in the snow, kicking some up slightly.

She sighed heavily and cleared her throat, “I suppose I’ll um, I’ll get going and let you get back to whatever you were doing…”

Jon nodded, “Yeah, uh, it was nice to see you Sansa.”

She smiled awkwardly, “You too.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile and started to leave. She felt her stomach drop and before she knew it she was calling out his name for the second time that day.  
He stopped, his back still turned and she swallowed hard, “Could we…I don’t know, get coffee sometime. I want…I miss you. I know I hurt you with the things I said, but if you’re willing to give it I’d love a second chance…at something, anything really.”

There was a long silence and she waited for him to ignore her and continue on his way to wherever he was headed. She waited for the chance she’d been waiting for since everything two years ago happened to be gone in a fleeting moment. She watched as his shoulders raised and lowered slowly before he turned around. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously and looked at him cautiously.

“Sure. I think we could do that,” he told her. Her breath caught in her throat and all words escaped her, so she nodded in response.

He moved closer and held his phone out, “Put your number in and I’ll text you after I finish teaching today with some times that work for me. Sound okay?”

She put her number in along with her name, “Yeah. Whenever works for you. I….thank you.”

Jon nodded, “I’ll see you soon Sansa.”

He turned and left her standing on the sidewalk with a dazed look on her face.

“See you soon Jon…” she murmured before turning on her heel smoothly and heading back to the office.

She was floating on possibility for the rest of the day, after all this was the time of year for miracles.


End file.
